


In the Middle of the Night

by TiredFox



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Abandonment, Choices, Emotions, Generally angsty and sad lmao, I can’t think of tags but let me know if I need to add any??, Maybe - Freeform, Motel, No Beta, Oh bed sharing also but like casually, Other, kind of a character study? Unsure, pretty heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFox/pseuds/TiredFox
Summary: A creaky old motel room, indecision, and choices to make. Sam’s head swirls with the thought of taking his leave.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m unsure if I’ll continue this, and interpret it how you’d like if I don’t. If I do the ratings and such are subject to change, but welcome to the first fic I’m actually bothering to publish for this fandom after writing like 3 or 4. And it just so happens to be the one I wrote in my feelings at 4 am with no beta. If it’s a bit janky that’s why. Very short little drabble thingy. Ty for reading y’all, any feedback is much appreciated!

It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before.

Left someone behind. He knew that. But why did that just have to hurt so terribly this time? Sam wonders as he finds difficulty tearing his eyes away from his sleeping friend’s stretched out form, that dips into their shared mattress just enough to tug Sam’s torso down in his direction too. The one and only person he’d ever considered a true compatriot. The grumpy knox who stuck by him even when most people found him intolerable, snoring away in a barely-scored motel room they’d managed to snag only hours before. He’d noticed Guy inexplicably snored every night, but felt lucky he _got to_ hang around long enough to notice. He never minded, anyway.

God did it ache.

Knowing he’d have to do it. To suddenly disappear as if he was never actually there at all. He would do this often, stay up late during the night after they’d settled in somewhere. With his knees tucked soundly against his chest and his chin resting on them, contemplating if this was the night he would go. He knew he had to. Eventually. Though, the who kept deciding that in fact tonight was not the right one to do it, and neither was the next, or the next after that. He ignores that thinking this way is a vain attempt at holding onto this, building himself a fake sense of continuity and normalcy until maybe it could become genuine, if he tried harder. Perhaps the life he’d come to craft for himself in these last months with the inventor by his side wouldn’t have to come to an end if he pretended for just long enough. But he knew more than anyone every con had its goal, and a means to an end. This was no exception.

Of course it wasn’t a con anymore, their friendship. Not at all, it had grown far more than any hasty rapport for a quick scam could ever hope to become. Sam couldn’t decide if he despised the turn of events or not, having finally become involved in someone’s life as more than a patron or friendly passerby. He couldn’t tell, through the blind love for the brusque knox he’d picked up somewhere along the way, if he really hated the strength of his attachment.

He was sickeningly familiar with the brief sting of cutting ties silently, in the dead of night. Trodding away from one identity to the next, one swindle to another. But this ruse wasn’t an illegal animal smuggling or nabbing a car. He promised Guy, after they sent Jenkins away, that he meant what he said to the BADGUYS. No more jobs, except a real one. A solid nine to five, or something like that. He was still meandering about the details. The one truth to this finagle was that the only one the sunny who was deceiving was himself. He wanted so desperately to be right where he was, but the complacency made his fur itch. He knew he wasn’t the one who deserved to share this man’s time. Even though those amber eyes had almost convinced him otherwise, all those nights ago in that silly little sheet tent he held so fondly in his memory.

Sam found himself gripping at his cheek tufts for dear life, and released his clenched fists to wrap his golden arms around his knees once more.

He sighed. This cranky, stubborn, amazing Guy in the bed beside him really deserved so much more than Sam could ever hope to give. Which is why he has to go, because watching Guy settle down with a witty artist from little old Glurfsburg wasn’t something he was sure his fragile heart could bear. So he tucked it away behind walls of secrets and disconcerting smiles like he was so prone to doing, and bit his tongue. He’d never regretted anything more in his life than pushing them together. Boy was he paying for it. Like it or not he was good at being a criminal, and was admittedly a damn fine con artist. Which meant more than anything that his plans worked out often enough that he’d gone and finessed his way out the door. He felt like an absolute fool for realizing all too late that the knox had won his own affections, and that he’d gone and handed him right over to Michellee. Not that Guy was his, to begin with. Despite how badly he wished it so. Sam argued with himself relentlessly after realizing his feelings, deciding that he had no right to feel the way he did about the two of them. How disgruntled and upset the thought of them getting married one day really made him, jealously seated deep within his bones. So, he had to find somewhere to go. Anywhere that wasn’t where Guy might look if he felt the inclination. He makes to move from the shitty motel mattress, but peering down at the man beside him immediately wipes every strand of resolve from his mind and sends him sprawling back into the debacle of indecision. He sniffs, noticing his nose running before grasping that his eyes betrayed him, and reaches over to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand.

He wanted more than anything for this inventor to find satisfaction and comfort in life from the very beginning, and now is no different. He can’t keep pretending to be what he isn’t, a suitable partner in any sense of the word. It wouldn’t be fair to Guy, getting in the way of his happiness like that. How selfish would one have to be? So he takes a shaky breath and creeps away from the bed, tossing his used tissue in the bin and quickly grabbing his items from the room. He crams them as quietly as possible into his briefcase, acknowledging he’d have to buy a new one. This one reminded him far too much of a wonderful adventure and a certain stressed out tawny knox that he needed to move on from. For the sake of all of the lovely people he’d met. Leaving it all behind would make for a much easier transition into a new life for everyone involved. He’s sure of it.

Sam closes his suitcase, and the clasps latch shut angrily, ironically summing up the finite nature of it all.

Stirring in Sam’s peripheral catches his eye, and he slips past the wall into the room’s entryway to hide himself from view. With his attaché in hand he shuffles silently towards the door with a hand held tightly over his muzzle, until he hears a groggy voice emerge from the sheets.

“Sam?”


End file.
